


Sharing Pain

by StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Little prompt war with girlfriend, M/M, Soulmate AU, Straight post, no edit, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: Prompt: where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself.





	Sharing Pain

There has been a rumor floating around that if one has found their soulmate, they will be able to take any pain the other endures in their place. Michael scoffs at that fact. Who in their right mind would be willing to take pain. Pain fucking sucks, and Michael knows pain all to well. He’s constantly getting into fights and ends up getting bruise or leaving with a couple broken bones. 

Michael slowly sits up against the wall, taste of iron fills his mouth and head throbbing. He attempts to fish for his glasses without moving much, grunting when his body protest certain movements, but with comes up empty. A blurry figure come into Micheal view as it kneels in front of him.

"Thanks Treyco." Michael greets the other as he reaches for his glasses and places them on his face. 

"Why must you keep getting in these fights, especially when you haven't fully healed from the last one." Trevor begins checking over Michael and wiping the blood off his face.

"Reasons." Michael replies perhaps a little too quickly. He can see Trevor's face fill with concern then quickly shift to a smile.

"You know, what people say doesn't bother me. They're just jerks with nothing better to do." 

"Yeah well, someone needs to put them in there stupid place!" 

"Michael, we been close for years now, you can't just keep fighting every person that shit talks me."

"Watch me! I'll beat down every last person here if i have to-" Something catches Michael's eye and Trevor shifts nervously as he reaches to Trevor's face.

Michael cups his hand around Trevor's cheek and pulls him closer. Trevor heart pounds against his chest. He feels a rush as he cheeks heat up to Michael's touch.

"Treyco. Did they hit you?"

The question catches him off guard, hoping for something else, he stutters to reply. "W-what are you talking about Michael, they didn't know i was even watching."

"Are you sure, because that definitely looks like a black eye." 

Trevor pulls away in a rush and attempts to change the subject. "Come on Michael don't be ridiculous. Lets get you home and take care of your injuries."

Michael can see that Trevor is hiding something but chooses to let it go. They stand up, Michael's arm wrapped around Trevor who’s supporting his weight, and slowly head home.

* * *

Trevor walks along the sidewalk heading into town. As he turns around a corner he bumps into someone. He instinctively apologizes as he meets the person face to face. Recognizing the man as part of the group that's always fighting with Michael. 

Not wanting any part of the man, Trevor quickly swings around and walks back around the corner. This time he walks into the leader of said group, who goes by Bowser. Before anything can escaped Trevor's mouth he feels a sharp pain on the back of the head as everything goes dark.

* * *

As Trevor comes to, he can hear a repeated clash of punches to something. When Trevor stirs the sound stops, and the bag covering his face is ripped off. The sudden reveal of light disorientates Trevor. As he regains his vision, a body laying on the floor in front of him comes into view.

"Michael?" 

"Now that you're awake, we can begin the real fun." Bowser states as he picks up Michael who is tied to a chair. He lightly slaps Michael in quick sessions "Hey, come on wake up."

"Leave him alone." Trevor spits out

"We're finished with him, and his deal."

"Michael wouldn't deal with the likes of you."

"He would if i meant keeping us away from you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Michael here made a deal, whenever we want to beat the shit out of you, he would take the beating instead without much resistant, have to make it believable after all."

Trevor looks over at Michael who is now conscious but just staring at the ground. 

"But like I said, the deal is done, it's no longer fun pummeling just Michael, time for you to feel his pain."

Bowser steps up to Trevor and takes a swing. Trevor slumps to the side but is unfazed, it is instead Micheal who reacts. He lets out a painful grunt as he spits out blood. Panting he gives Trevor a look, which Trevor understands instantly.

"Michael stop!" Trevor yells as he takes another punch from the brute that towers over him.

"Never!" Michael hisses.

"Please Michael you have to stop." Trevor voices cracks as the force of the punch knocks him to the ground. 

"I won't..." Michael coughs blood onto the floor. "all this time i thought i was protecting you, but instead you tried to protect me, I'm sorry." 

"I think they had enough, let's go Jr." Bowser commands as he wipes his hands and tosses the rag on Trevor.

Thanks to Michael, Trevor made it through the whole situation without a scratch. He was able to get himself untied and make his way to Michael. He helps Michael get untied and starts cleaning the blood off him.

Trevor lets out a chuckle "You never learn do you?" 

"I wouldn't say that, I learn we're fucking soulmates." 

"And when do you learn that."

"The other day, that was a black eye wasn't it? you got it from taking my pain didn't you?"

"Guess I couldn't keep it from you after all, come one lets you get you home and cleaned up."


End file.
